Trips: Diagon Ally
by Marsetta
Summary: Harry Weasley, Hermione Potter, and Ronald Granger go to Diagon Ally to get their things, and their wands. Part 4 of my The Family Switch AU.
1. Trips: Diagon Ally

**This one is quite a bit longer than the others. Oooo, so close to the end. if you guys have any ideas, please share them!**

 **Words 1772**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

The trip into London was easy enough for Hermione to get her uncle to agree to. She simply stated, once they were almost there, that there were a few shops she wanted to visit, for her 'girl' things. He dropped her off on the corner and almost sped off.

She should probably be offended that he just left her, an 11-year-old girl, alone in London, but she got what she wanted.

She made it to the café she had indicated in her letter, and waited.

She had only a minute before a stern voice cleared her throat behind her. Spinning, Hermione met the gaze of a very strict looking woman with black hair in a bun. She didn't look very comfortable in her clothing.

"Miss Potter?" The woman asked, looking down her nose at Hermione.

"Yes. Hello. You must be the person who sent the letter. I'd love to go to your school, but I'm afraid I don't know where it is I could find the items on my list." Hermione held the list up.

"Yes. I saw your letter. We had, I had assumed that your aunt and uncle could take you to get your things." The woman didn't look like she believed her words. Hermione couldn't blame her; she didn't think she could say that with a straight face either.

"Well, come along. Much to do."

* * *

"Now that we have your money, let's get you a wand." McGonagall told her before leading her to a little shop. Hermione followed closely.

The shop was dusty. Hermione almost sneezed.

"Hello?" She called. McGonagall gave her a look. Hermione jumped when a man appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, Minerva McGonagall. Bringing another student for their first wand I see." The man smiled kindly.

"Miss Potter. I remember the day your mother came in here. Her eyes were just as wide as your own, the same color as well it seems." The man grinned. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Please, hold out your wand arm." Hermione was motioned forward and a measuring tape started zipping by her when she did as she was told.

It took over an hour for her to find her wand. She gripped it, and suddenly it was like she was greeting an old friend. She was filled with such elation. She ignored the wand maker and McGonagall as they talked prices. All she could think was 'why does this feel so natural?'.

* * *

When Uncle Vernon showed up to pick up Hermione she had a trunk full of her school things, which McGonagall had charmed bigger on the inside so she could fit everything in. She got an owl as well, but she had asked if McGonagall could take her to school, stating that the bird might want to stay with other birds.

"Hurry up girl." Vernon urged her fast, helping her only by opening the trunk and closing it since she was too short to close it herself. Hermione grinned. She'd be going to magic school and her aunt and uncle didn't even realize.

* * *

The Weasley family was bustling through Diagon Ally like a train. Molly was at the front, leading the family from shop to shop. Harry was at the very back, moving behind his brothers at a quick pace. All his things were pretty much all hand-me-down things, so they only had to get some socks for him and some potion things his mum needs.

He stopped though, right outside the wand shop. He would be using his brother Charlie's old wand so he wouldn't be getting his own. He stopped anyways.

He wanted to go in. His family wouldn't miss him too much. He glanced over, none of them had looked back yet. He took the chance and moved into the shop.

"Hello?" Harry called out. It looked empty. He jumped when something slammed next to him.

"You look like Molly, but" And old man was there. He gestured to his hair. Harry tugged on his black locks a bit before looking up at the man.

"You know my mum?" He couldn't help but ask. The man nodded, looking down at him with a questioning look. He looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"Come on then, stand up straight. Your wand arm please." Harry looked at him with wide eyes. He hadn't meant to get a wand, but when he tried to protest the man shushed him and pulled him forward a bit, asking for his wand arm.

Harry did as he was told and waited as the measuring tape zipped around him taking his measurements.

By the time his mother found him, he was holding a new wand. It was quickly snatched out of his hand and replaced.

Before his mother could stop the man he had retreated with a strange look on his face, murmuring 'if it matches'. Harry wanted to ask what it was that matches and with what, but the man was already gone.

"What are you thinking? We told you we couldn't afford another wand." His mother's voice was hushed, but still reprimanding. Harry couldn't do much but turn red and hide his face. The man came back with a box. He held the box almost reverently.

"This is a very special wand child. If it chooses you…" The man trailed off before taking the wand from the box and offering it. Harry looked to his mother. Molly sighed and waved at him to continue.

The rush of magic that went through him as gold and red sparks shot out the tip was amazing.

"Very curious." The man eyed him. "There's something special about you boy, I can sense it." Molly huffed before pulling Harry behind her.

"How much will the wand be?" Molly asked, irritated. She was already opening her coin purse. It was practically empty.

"Oh, no charge. I so did love the challenge." Harry shivered at the man's grin. Molly looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really? I can't do that. Here, 3 silver. I'm afraid it's all we have." Molly tried to hand the coins to the man, but he refused.

"How about this, at the beginning of the summer, young Harry here can come help me at the shop. I need all the help I can get." The man smiled mysteriously at them. Molly was about to argue when the door opened.

"Come on mum! Dad said he wanted to try some muggle diner for lunch." One of the twins called out. Both boys came into the shop and tugged at Molly's skirt.

"Fine, fine. Come along Harry." Molly gave the man one last glance, a nod to show she agreed with the terms, and turned to the door, pulling Harry and his new wand out of the shop.

* * *

Ron was fascinated by the magical world. Even Professor Snape's perpetual gloomy silence didn't dampen his mood. His parents were looking around similarly as well.

The bank was interesting. He kinda wanted to see where their money would be held, but his father only got enough pounds converted for their outing. He said he'd make an account later, after they finished with the shopping.

Ron was watching as people of all size and color walked through the ally, talking and laughing, shopping and selling. Everyone seemed so happy. He couldn't help but grin to himself. Ron's parents wanted to visit the apothecary, Ron wanted to visit the book store. So Snape guided them to the apothecary and dropped Ron off at the book store.

He had been getting a book on spells and jinxes, when he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going idiot." A blonde boy all but snarled when they righted themselves.

"Sorry. Didn't see you." Ron told him, bending to pick up the books that fell.

"Obviously. Who are you then? Oh wait, red hair, freckles. You must be a Weasley. I don't know if I should be offended that you are breathing my air or disgusted that you were allowed in the store. Probably both." The boy didn't give Ron a chance to defend himself, or correct him, before he left, leaving the book he dropped in Ron's hands.

"Well, what a git." Ron mumbled to himself as he put his books in the basket, not caring to get rid of whatever it was the clot had dropped in his mitts.

* * *

It was time to get his wand now. How exciting. Well, it would be if Ron wasn't dead tired. The shop they entered looked old and untidy. It didn't look like anyone was dusting or taking care of the basic upkeep.

"Um, hello?" His mum called out. They were all startled when a man appeared from nowhere.

"Hello. Ah, new comers. Muggles I presume. First wand for the first born huh." Ron wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. He decided not to be. The wizards he has met haven't been the… most knowledgeable in 'muggle' related matters. Except Snape really, now that he thought about it, Snape seemed to feel comfortable in the muggle suit he had donned when he first introduced himself as he did in these wizarding robes he wore now.

"Come, lift your wand arm." Ron guessed that his wand arm would be his writing arm so he did so. A small measuring tape started to fly around him, measuring everything.

Ron almost zoned out, barely hearing what everyone was saying. His mind was on the boy from earlier. He hadn't been the only one who thought he was a Weasley, whatever the heck that is, but he had been the only one who had thought that he was disgusting just because of that.

He wanted to know what, or who, a Weasley was. If he was being compared to them, shouldn't he know if he should be offended? It probably shouldn't be bugging him so much.

"Here you go, try this." Ron took the wand that was suddenly in his face, before the man snatched it back. Ron was able to get lost in this, giving and taking wands with the wand maker. It was almost therapeutic.

"Here you go." The man said almost an hour later. He took the wand, and felt a sudden rush of power. He couldn't stop the grin that overtook his face. The man grinned triumphantly before going off to talk to Ron's parents, leaving him there to memorize the wand that was now held in his hand.

He felt like he was complete, or at least, more complete. There was still something missing. He decided not to think on it. He just wanted to enjoy this.

* * *

 **Derp. I didn't know how to end Ron's. Too bad. We all know what's coming next. :D**

 **Mars**


	2. AN

**I put these stories into a new one labeled with the series name, Family Switched AU. Go follow that to get all the updates for this story!**

 **Mars**


End file.
